Persiguiendo estrellas
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: "Takashi era un soñador de corazón. Keith era un realista. Allura era como un sueño hecho realidad.". [Sheithura(?)] Idk man, Sheith plus Allura.


**Heyo~ Estoy aquí para entregar un pequeño regalo de Navidad. Tarde, pero no sería yo si lo entregara temprano :)**

 ** _Anoniblast25_ es mi musa y _Neks Neks_ es mi soporte universal. A ambas les entrego mi amor eterno, ah. **

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Voltron fam!**

 _Disclaimer_ : Voltron Legendary Defender no me pertenece. No recibo remuneración económica a cambio por esta atrocidad. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Un soñador de corazón. Takashi era ese tipo de ser humano. Tenía sus momentos de seriedad, fidelidad, orden y calma, pero la mayoría del tiempo era un humano hambriento de felicidad, de nuevas experiencias, de dejar huella en el mundo.

Keith no era todo lo contrario, pero mantenía los pies sobre la tierra normalmente. Sus sueños en despierto eran cosas "menos complicadas": dinero, una casa, un auto, un descanso. Cuando Takashi le contagiaba, llegaba a fantasear como él, acerca de viajes espaciales, curas a enfermedades, erradicación de conductas dañinas.

Hubo algo, sin embargo, en lo que por un largo tiempo de sus vidas estuvieron de acuerdo; unos bonitos ojos azules, unas fabulosas caderas y un sentido del gusto estupendo: Allura Arus.

Habían conocido a Allura Arus durante su primera pelea como novios, en pleno Campus, después de una conferencia importantísima. Takashi estuvo cuchicheando con una compañera de clase las dos horas enteras y Keith estuvo dormido cómodamente en su silla; al terminar la actividad, su profesor en turno les había comentado lo decepcionado que estaba de ambos, "sus mejores estudiantes", y que más les valía estudiar para salvar su materia. Lógicamente, se pusieron a discutir como cincoañeros culpándose el uno al otro hasta que Allura Arus, por aquel entonces siendo una asistente de algún profesor, les había llamado la atención por armar alboroto justo afuera del auditorio. Y a partir de ese momento, ambos se enamoraron de ella y le coqueteaban cada que tenían oportunidad. Allura siempre, siempre los rechazaba con un educado "pero tienes novio, y él no se lo merece".

En su tercer año de universidad celebraron su primer año juntos, irremediablemente como pareja sentimental. Takashi, el siempre emocional, soltó unas lágrimas y un discurso absurdo sobre el destino. Keith se había limitado a asentir de vez en cuando, rodar los ojos y corear el nombre de su novio cada cinco minutos. Terminaron ebrios en la pista de baile, sus amigos grabándolos con un teléfono celular de pésima calidad y un vídeo de cinco minutos de pésimo breakdance. Por la mañana despertaron en su departamento, acurrucados uno sobre el otro, Takashi tenía una contractura en el cuello y Keith un brazo dislocado; y Allura estaba en la cocina. Fiesta del año.

Allura (la semidiosa, como le había llamado Pidge la primera vez que la vio) les explicó a sus atolondrados cerebros que había tenido la decencia necesaria de apiadarse de sus borrachos traseros como para llevarlos de regreso a casa. «No fue difícil saber dónde viven», les dijo la mujer, «Shirogane estaba gritando la dirección mientras intentaba coquetearme». Se detuvo unos segundos, interrumpida por los gruñidos avergonzados de un Takashi con resaca y las risillas burlonas de Keith. «Fue bastante vergonzoso, a decir verdad. Me pedías una noche de pasión», y dibujó comillas con sus dedos, «y te apoyabas en Keith para caminar, que por cierto, es tu novio». Keith agradecía que Allura siempre tuviera la decencia de llamarlo por su nombre y no por su apellido; no agradecía, no obstante, que ella se negara siempre a sus afectos o a los de su novio. Esa misma mañana (mediodía, en realidad) comieron con calma, se disculparon una infinidad de veces y todo siguió su curso, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La atención de Allura no se discutía en una competencia, se compartía; en un ámbito de paz, tranquilidad y probablemente un poco de celos. Era especialmente interesante el cómo ella los trataba diferente pero no más a uno que al otro. Aunque al final, siempre los rechazaba. "La guerra se gana en pequeñas batallas" fue el mantra de Takashi después de que Lance soltara algo similar inconscientemente (sí, claro) una noche de videojuegos en la que los novios contaron su pena (Hunk se sabía los lloriqueos de memoria).

Takashi era un soñador de corazón. Keith era un realista. Allura era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando ella cedió, después de una plática entre amigos a finales de año, ellos no lo podían creer.

Se turnaron para besuquearse de camino a casa, se turnaron para toquetearse, se turnaron para sacar las mantas del clóset una vez les dio sueño y frío. Y por último, pero no menos importante, desayunaron a la mañana siguiente hechos un desastre de risas, insinuaciones, comida voladora y abrazos infinitos.

* * *

 **En mi defensa, hice como diez mil borradores de lo que pudo ser un fic de esta ship. Pero ninguno me terminó de convencer y este fue el más mejorcito(?) de todos. Lo siento por los ojos heridos tras leer estas notas finales.**

 **Si de verdad me querían desechar del fandom aún tienen oportunidad. Bromi, no se desharán de mí, jaja.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Mucho éxito en todo lo que se propongan y, por fa, no sean como yo, no está bonito.**

 **Bye bye~**


End file.
